


Saturated Sunrise

by scottsmcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: When Brett woke up one morning he was surprised to see Liam had gotten out of bed without waking him up. But what he didn't know was that another surprise would come his way later. One orchestrated by his boyfriend.





	Saturated Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Briam-the ship that should've sailed a long time ago-never got too many lighthearted moments on the show and I thought it'd be a good idea to fix that. Hope you all like it and you can go to my Tumblr (@profesional-fanboy) to tell me what you think.

Brett’s eyes fluttered open, the sunlight from the window shining on his face like nature’s very own alarm. He rubbed his eyes lazily before shutting them again to try to get a couple more minutes of sleep (that would inevitably turn into an hour like every other morning). Brett smiled softly as he rolled over to cuddle with Liam but was surprised to see he wasn’t beside him. Immediately, he opened his eyes and saw that his boyfriend’s side of the bed was empty. He scanned the dorm room but didn’t see anything other than something on Liam’s bed.

 

The folded piece of paper on the pillow piqued Brett’s interest so he got out of bed and picked it up. In Liam’s handwriting-or ‘chicken scratch’ as Brett called it-there was a message written.

 

_Meet me in the student union at 9. There’s a surprise waiting for you in our booth. -Liam_

 

Brett grinned to himself as he read the letter. He looked over to the clock on his bedside table and saw that he only had thirty minutes to get ready for whatever surprise Liam had set up for him. Still smiling, he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before meeting up with his boyfriend.

 

After all the supernatural crap that had gone on in Beacon Hills last year he was relieved to find out he had gotten accepted to his choice school, which was also thankfully out of state. But apparently he wasn’t the only one with the idea to get out of Beacon Hills. As fate would have it, Liam Dunbar of all people was assigned to be his roommate. If Brett was being honest he was pretty excited to be rooming with him. While part of it was because he wasn’t going to be stuck with a stranger, it was mostly because now he had a reason to hang out with the guy he had been crushing on ever since they first met. Brett’s ironclad policy of never falling for straight guys was actually created because of his infatuation with Liam, not that it mattered anyways because he couldn’t help but be smitten by the adorable beta.

 

Brett didn’t really think anything would come of his crush until one night they were studying at the student union. He was sitting across from Liam, looking up from his book every few minutes to sneak glances at him, when all of a sudden Liam asked Brett when he was sure he was into guys. After getting over the initial shock, he answered as casually as possible and said that he knew after kissing a guy for the first time. Liam didn’t miss a beat and leaned over the table to press his lips against his in a soft kiss that Bret hadn’t been expecting. When the kiss was over he took a few seconds to catch his breath and gather his thoughts-even though his heart was beating a million miles a minute and the only thing he could focus on was that Liam freaking Dunbar had just kissed him! Once he was actually able to form words Brett asked if Liam was into guys and his insides turn to mush when Liam said, “Not all guys, just you”, and winked. Ever since that night a few months ago they had been in what most people called ‘The Honeymoon Phase’ and Brett couldn’t have been more happier. Now he just had to find out what exactly Liam had in store for him.  
  
–  
  
At precisely nine AM, Brett walked into the student union and headed right for he and Liam’s special booth on the second floor. In the midst of the sleep deprived students was a familiar face off in one corner looking more perfect than ever. Brett waved at his boyfriend and was pleasantly surprised to see the gift wrapped box sitting in lap.

 

“Hey babe.” Liam greeted as Brett sat down in front of him. “You ready to see what I got for you?”

 

“Yeah, even though I have no clue why you got me a present.” Brett answered, smiling at how giddy Liam was acting.

 

“Well open it and find out.” Liam slid the box across the table. Brett ripped the wrapping paper with the same excitement as a little kid on their birthday. When he lifted the lid and took out the tissue paper, he saw a old lacrosse stick and realized that was his gift. It was...nice. It’s not like he was expecting a brand new car or something but Brett thought that Liam would’ve given him something more special if he went through the trouble to bring him to their special spot. Still, he had to act like he was thrilled with his present.

 

“Wow, it’s great! I-I love it. Thanks for getting me this.” Brett’s face hurt from all the grinning he was doing. He reached over to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek but Liam moved out of the way.

 

He narrowed his eyes at Brett. “You don’t recognize it, do you?” Liam asked, his voice eerily calm and not angry at all.

 

“Recognize it? What are you talking about?” Brett studied the stick with furrowed brows. He was certain he had never seen it before in his life. But Liam seemed to know more about the lacrosse stick so he looked back up and waited for an explanation.

 

A fond smile spread on Liam’s face. “Do you remember when we first met in high school?”

 

Brett let out a soft laugh at the thought of the memory. “Yeah, it was the afternoon we both tried out for the lacrosse team.”

 

“I was mess that day. I was so nervous and my mind was scattered. So scattered, in fact, that I forgot to bring my own lacrosse stick. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to try out but there wasn't much I could do without a stick.” Liam paused for a moment and reached over to hold Brett’s hand. “I was about to leave and all of a sudden I bumped into this really cute guy. He could've just been an asshole and told me to move, but instead he asked me what was wrong. When I told him he reached into his bag and took out his extra stick so that I could use it. That's when I knew that he was a good guy and that we would end up being really close. After that I told him my name and he gave me his; Brett Talbot.”

 

All of a sudden everything clicked in Brett’s mind. He could picture that day so clearly now, especially when he handed Liam his spare lacrosse stick. He looked down at his present again with newfound gratitude. “I can't believe you kept this for all these years.” Brett said incredulously and Liam shrugged.

 

“What can I say? I'm just that amazing.” He said teasingly and Brett looked at him adoringly. “I remembered it was still in my room back in Beacon Hills so I got Lori to mail it here. She says hi, by the way.”

 

“You know, if it weren't for this stick we would've never been here today.” Brett said, taking the lacrosse stick in his hands.

 

Liam shook his head. “I doubt that. We would’ve found some other way to each other. If there's one thing I believe in, it's us. And the love we have for each other.”

 

Brett froze, his mind taking the time register what Liam had just said. It was the first time he had ever heard his boyfriend say the ‘L’ word when it came to the two of them. If it were anybody else Brett would’ve thought it was too soon, but this was Liam. When he was around him, Brett felt alive like he never had before. Sure, they both had their flaws and weren’t always perfect, but when they were together none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was them. “Love, huh? I like the sound of that. But for future reference, money is also a really great gift.” Brett said sarcastically and Liam stuck out his tongue at him.

 

“Maybe I was wrong when I said you weren’t an asshole.” He joked, gently rubbing his thumb against Brett’s hand.

 

“Shut up.” Brett rolled his eyes and his heart fluttered when he heard Liam’s light laugh. In his chest he could feel fireworks go off like it was the Fourth of July (and yes, he knew that was a cheesy comparison but it was the only one that fit). Brett reached over and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s in a gentle, lingering kiss. When he pulled back a few seconds later his eyes flickered down to Liam’s dreamily. “By the way, I love you too.”

 


End file.
